Ice Shell
by XxYourDeadAsMuchAsIAmxX
Summary: My first try at a pokemon Creepy Pasta, it's also on Deviantart. Rated T for minor blood.


"Okay, I have a Celebi, yea AR code. Would you like it so you could do the Celebi event Uke-chan?" I asked my friend suddenly when we were using Wi-Fi to fight in the Battle Frontier, since she didn't get that far in her game yet.

"Sure! What poke would you like for it?" She replied.

"Doesn't matter. It's shiny and its name is Shellie by the way," I told her.

"Alright. I have a Lapras that I don't even use… his name's Ice Shell." She said.

"Okie dokie~" I chimed out, "Let's quit this so you can go get it."

"All right." She and I finished the last battle in the Battle Frontier and left it. A couple of minutes later we were trading Pokémon.

"Celebi event is awesome," I said. "Celebi doesn't leave your party after the event so don't worry!"

"That's good to know. Take good care of Ice Shell all right?" she asked after the Lapras was traded over to me.

"I'll treat it as if it was my own, all right. I have to go, talk to you tomorrow?" I asked my friend.

"Yup, thanks for the Celebi!" And with that, voice chat ended, and I left the Wi-Fi room to go train Ice Shell.

"Let's see your moves~" I hummed to myself, "Not very good ones… oh well, that's what training's for! I have some tm's for you anyway." I was acting like it could hear me; I went into the bag and went to the tm section. I taught Ice Shell two new moves: Ice Beam and Blizzard. "Sorry Bluey." I said to my shiny Yanma, once I got to my party and switched Ice Shell to the front. Bluey was level 100 anyway; I was going to switch it sooner or later. After a couple of hours of playing, Ice Shell was around level 64. It was pretty late… I looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. Oh well, it was a Friday night. So I continued to train Ice Shell, despite the lack of sleep. Around six in the morning I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. Ice Shell was now level 100. I saved my game and closed my DS so I could get some sleep.

When I woke up it was around one in the afternoon. Oh well… I picked up my DS and went to the living room, but no one was home. I shrugged it off, sat down on the couch and started playing my DS. Ice Shell was at a high level so it was time to test it to see how well it would fare against the elite four. When the menu screen came up I clicked on "continue" but instead of showing me at Mt. Silver, where I was training, it opened up to a battle between Ice Shell and Bluey. Bluey had red spots on both of its wings and it was missing a leg, while Ice Shell had a cracked shell and he was a dark shade on blue, it looked almost purple. He also had couple red spots on him as well, some almost looked like scars.

"Bluey used bug buzz!" I wasn't even in charge of my game…and the move didn't do much anyway.

"Ice Shell used avalanche!" It missed but something weird happened next…

"Bluey has fled!" and the sprite vanished. The battle ended and the Lyra sprite was seen next to Ice Shell. He had a heart icon above his head.

"Ice Shell wants your attention! Will you give in?" The text box appeared. I clicked on "Yes"

"Ice Shell is happy! Ice Shell wants to stay with you!" I shrugged. I could be imagining all this. I checked my party. Bluey wasn't their anymore. Only Ice Shell was in my team. Well, I only had Bluey and Ice Shell in there anyway, the rest were safely tucked away. It soon closed out by itself and a text boxed appeared,

"He won't bother us anymore…" Huh…?

"What do you mean?" I asked out loud.

"Bluey didn't want me in your team...he wanted me gone. So I got rid of him. Promise you'll never leave me?" Yes or No popped up. I clicked on yes and smiled,

"I don't leave any of my pokemon! I treat them all equal. Your not expectation!" I smiled happily, despite the loss of Bluey. "You've been an official member of the team since the beginning~" I chimed out. Another text box appeared,

"Ice Shell is your best friend. He will protect you. He wants to be the only pokemon in your team…" I shrugged. I was able to move around and Ice Shell followed me, nothing out of the ordinary. I walked around in the grass, to catch some pokemon and train them, ignoring the 'Ice Shell wants to be your only pokemon' thing. Once a battle started a shiny Yanma appeared and the text,

"Green's Bluey has appeared!" Wait, what? So the battle started, but there was no "RUN" or "BAG" option, just fight. After I selected I didn't have control of what happened.

"Bluey used wing attack! But it missed…"

"Ice Shell used sheer cold!"

"Green's bluey fled before it could hit!" And the battle ended. That was… weird. I continued to walk in the grass, and the same thing kept happening.

"Green's Bluey appeared!"

"Bluey used bug buzz! But it missed…"

"Ice Shell used surf!"

"Green's Bluey fled before it could do any damage…" Finally. I just had enough and turned off my game. I took out my HeartGold game and put in my Pokemon Emerald game. I haven't played that in forever. Once I started it up and I checked my party, since I forgot what team I had. Boy did I regret checking that. The only pokemon in that party was Bluey… my shiny Yanma.


End file.
